Tyrannosaurus Rumple
by WickedChocolatine
Summary: Quand le géant du Crétacé se retrouve à Storybrook... Réécriture d'une scène de Jurassic Park pour un concours.


Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour un concours sur le forum Once upon a time France dont le thème était « nos héros dans une scène de film célèbre ». Il s'agit de ma première fic sur OUAT, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :)

 **Tyrannosaurus Rumple**

Une soirée banale dans la petite ville de Storybrooke. Le Dr Hopper effectuait sa quotidienne promenade nocturne avec son chien Pongo, les habitués du Granny's étaient au rendez-vous, tout comme ceux, d'un autre genre, du Rabbit Hole dont les plus fervents accumulaient déjà plusieurs verres. Personne ne remarqua la fumée verte émeraude qui s'échappa par la porte de l'arrière-boutique de l'antiquaire de la ville, ni les deux individus mal rhabillés qui en étaient sorti à la hâte...

Le shérif Emma Swan s'apprêtait à quitter son poste, elle attendait son compagnon pour qu'ils regagnent ensemble leur domicile quand un bruit terrible fendit le silence. Une sorte de rugissement assourdissant. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur, très vite rejointe par Killian Jones. Ils se regardèrent, s'échangeant silencieusement une question : d'où pouvait bien provenir ce bruit ? Leurs têtes tournèrent dans la même direction lorsque ce bruit inconnu aux allures de rugissement retentit une nouvelle fois tandis que le sol était secoué de légers tremblements qui semblaient se réduire de plus en plus.

Emma Swan et son pirate partirent à la recherche d'informations sur ce tout nouveau phénomène. Ils croisèrent rapidement les parents de la Sauveuse qui les aidèrent dans leurs recherches, se séparant en deux groupes qui interrogeaient de chaque côté les habitués du Granny's et toutes personnes se promenant encore à l'extérieur. Tout le monde avait entendu et senti quelque chose se produire mais personne n'avait rien vu, hormis un individu très fortement éméché qu'Emma et Killian avaient trouvé aux alentours du Rabbit Hole. Il leur parla d'un monstre immense qu'il aurait vu au loin et qui se serait éloigné vers la forêt entourant de part et d'autre la petite ville.

Malgré le peu de fiabilité qu'ils pouvaient accorder au témoignage de l'ivrogne, ils partirent tous deux à bord de la bug jaune d'Emma dans la direction qui leur avait été indiqué.  
Ils étaient sur la route jalonnant la forêt depuis peu quand les tremblements du sol revinrent accompagnés d'un nouveau bruit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore expliquer. Emma freina, les tremblements redoublaient de force, le monstre se rapprochait de plus en plus et ils comprirent que le bruit inconnu était celui des arbres qui cédaient au passage de la créature. Killian Jones qui s'était saisi d'une lampe torche pour éclairer l'extérieur devenu bien plus sombre, intervint alors :

\- On ne devrait pas rester là, cette chose doit être immense.

Mais il était trop tard, Emma le comprit dés la fin de la phrase de son voisin, la créature se rapprochait d'eux et bien que pas encore complètement à vue, elle en avait discerner bien assez. Elle se redressa sur son siège, droite, tout en plaquant son bras sur le torse de son compagnon pour l'inciter à cesser les mouvements avec la lampe.

\- Ne bouge plus.

Les derniers arbres les séparant de la créature étaient au sol, révélant le monstrueux tyraunoraurus rex qu'Emma avait pu voir dans des livres ou des films. Elle regrettait amèrement le fait que ce dernier soit réel.

\- Leur vision est basée sur le mouvement alors ne bouge pas.  
\- Quoi ? Tu connais cette chose ? Tu es sûr que... commenta Killian, ne respectant pas la consigne en se tournant vers elle.  
\- Fais ce que je te dis ! insista-t-elle, resserrant la pression de son bras sur son torse.

Ils restèrent totalement immobiles tandis que la créature se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'automobile. Emma et Killian purent bientôt entendre la respiration de l'animal près d'eux, suivi d'un rugissement qui leur fît un mal atroce aux tympans. La bête était toute proche à présent, son expiration laissait une buée opaque contre la vitre arrière.

Killian Jones se tenait à présent immobile, le souffle rapide, la lampe torche dont le faisceau lumineux illuminait la forêt ravagée toujours en main. Sa vision changea, le dinosaure se trouvait à présent à sa hauteur, la lumière finissant sa course contre son œil.  
Un œil qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Il avait beau n'avoir jamais vu le moindre dinosaure de toute sa vie, il su instantanément que cette créature n'en était pas un. Ou en tout cas, pas en temps normal. Ses yeux avaient un aspect et des couleurs qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Des yeux qui n'avaient rien d'humain et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis très longtemps, à une époque lointaine où l'apparence de la Bête dont il recherchait tant à se venger reflétait sa nature profonde.

\- _Bloody Crocodile_ , Killian prononça ces mots de manière à peine audible, la mâchoire serrée.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Lui demanda Emma.  
\- C'est _Rumplestilsktin._  
\- Mais non c'est...  
\- C'est lui, acheva-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Le tyrannosaure se retira de leur champ de vision. Soudain, Emma et Killian furent secoués violemment. Le dinosaure venait de mettre un coup de tête dans la voiture, la faisant se soulever légèrement avant de retomber à sa place initiale. Une nouvelle secousse et cette fois-ci, la voiture se retourna et un terrible rugissement rejoint les bruits de tôles froissées. L'avant de la bug s'affaissa sous le poids d'une des pattes arrières du dinosaure tandis que ses deux occupants tentaient, légèrement sonnés, de s'en extirper.

\- Mes pieds... Ils sont coincés, dit Emma tout en tentant de se libérer sans grand succès.  
\- Je vais l'éloigner, lui répondit Killian.

Il se glissa hors de la carcasse sans tenir compte des protestations de la Sauveuse. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Le dinosaure semblait trop occupé à mâchouiller l'un des pneus de la voiture pour l'avoir remarqué. Une fois parvenue à une distance qui lui semblait suffisante, le pirate cria pour attirer son attention.  
Ce fût un succès, le tyrannosaure, un morceau du pneu coincé entre ses dents, releva la tête et se détourna de la voiture. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Killian réalisa que son plan ne comprenait rien sur comment échapper à une telle créature.

La voix d'Emma s'éleva de la carcasse, lui hurlant de s'enfuir. Killian entreprit de courir mais son équilibre fût trop difficile à assurer entre l'obscurité, le dinosaure derrière lui qu'il guettait et les quelques restes d'arbres et de branches qui jalonnaient la route. Il n'avait donc pas fait plus de 10 mètres quand il chuta.

Il se retourna, le tyrannosaure s'approchait tout doucement de lui, avec un faible grognement.

\- Allé Crocodile, fais ce que tu as à faire ! lui hurla le pirate.

En réponse, l'immense animal ouvrit la gueule et poussa un énorme rugissement dont Killian reçu tout le souffle... entre autre chose. Les quelques instants qu'il consacra à tenter d'enlever de son visage l'écume visqueuse du dinosaure furent de trop : avant qu'il n'ait pu totalement dégager son champ de vision, il ressenti une cuisante douleur à la jambe, le tyrannosaure avait planté ses crocs dans sa chaire suffisamment profondément pour y créer une accroche sans lui arracher le membre. Killian eut à peine le temps de hurler sa souffrance, le tyrannosaure s'était redressé, l'entraînant avec lui et rendant la douleur à sa jambe encore plus cuisante.

Emma parvint à ce moment là à s'extirper de la carcasse de la bug :

\- Killian ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle resta momentanément glacée devant la vision de son petit ami tête en bas, en train de pendre de la bouche d'un énorme dinosaure en se débattant dans le vide, avant de se ressaisir. Elle envoya un jet de magie contre le tyrannosaure dont la réaction fût à peine perceptible. Elle stoppa, ignorant précisément si c'était du fait de sa forme mais sa magie n'avait pas une grande efficacité sur un Dark One du Crétacé.

\- Killian, ne t'en fais pas, je vais te sortir de là !

Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête et d'un son affirmatif, sans savoir vraiment si elle avait pu le voir. Le tyrannosaure se tournait, s'apprêtant à regagner la forêt. A présent, la cuisante douleur de la jambe du pirate était accompagnée par les sensations résultant de ses organes en mouvement et surtout, la sensation que son dernier repas allait bientôt rejoindre le monde extérieur. Par le mauvais chemin.  
Il fendait l'air de son crochet dans une tentative désespérée de percer la cuirasse écailleuse de son ennemi. Hélas pour lui, cette tentative ainsi que toutes celles qui suivirent restèrent vaines.

Dans le même temps, le shérif de Storybrooke n'avait pas renoncé et continué à user de sa magie pour venir à bout de l'animal. Sans parvenir à l'arrêter, le jet continu qu'elle lui lançait semblait le ralentir de plus en plus.

Des crissements de pneus se firent entendre, la voiture de Mr. Gold venait de s'arrêter à plusieurs mètres. Ce n'était pas le propriétaire de la boutique d'antiquité qui en sorti mais son épouse.

\- Belle... commença Emma.  
\- Où est Rumple ? Il n'a rien fait de mal ? l'interrompit Belle en s'approchant rapidement.  
\- Qu-quoi ? C'est vraiment Gold cette chose ?  
\- Oui euh... Petit accident de magie...  
\- Il a attaqué Killian, reprit Emma. Ma magie le ralenti mais ne l'arrête pas, tu as quelque chose de plus fort ?  
\- RUMPLESTILSKTIN ! hurla Belle de toute sa force en avançant vivement vers le dinosaure, s'arrêtant à une dizaine de mètre de lui.

Le tyrannosaure s'arrêta, sans se retourner pour autant.

\- Quand je disais quelque chose de plus fort, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça, commenta Emma.  
\- Rumple, viens ici et lâche le.

Elle avait abaissé la voix mais son ton restait ferme. Cette fois-ci, l'énorme créature se retourna mais ne s'approcha pas pour autant, Killian se balançant toujours au rythme d'un métronome en lançant un flot de jurons difficilement compréhensible à travers ses gémissements de douleur. Emma restait interloquée devant l'attitude du tyrannosaure tandis que Belle, d'un mouvement de tête et d'un regard lourd de sens, renouvelait son ordre. Le tyrannosaure restait immobile, son regard fixé sur la petite brune.

\- Rum-ple-stil-sktin. Repose le au sol immédiatement, dit Belle lentement avec fermeté. Et en douceur !

Le dinosaure souffla, un souffle qui étrangement semblait signifier une exaspération puis s'abaissa et relâcha sa mâchoire à deux mètres du sol, laissant sa proie retomber. Emma se précipita vers son compagnon qui rampait douloureusement sur le sol pour l'éloigner le plus possible. Elle l'entraîna un peu plus loin et jaugea ses blessures avant de les guérir. Malheureusement, sa magie n'avait aucune efficacité pour soigner l'envie de vomir du pirate.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.  
\- Bien sûr, _love_.

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers Belle qui s'était approché du tyrannosaure, nullement effrayée. Elle mit sa main dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit une fiole contenant un liquide vert émeraude.

\- Ça a été un peu long mais j'ai réussi à la faire, reprit Belle avec un sourire en s'avançant vers le dinosaure. Il va falloir que tu y mettes du tiens Rumple.

Emma et son pirate assistèrent alors à une scène surréaliste : le géant du Crétacé se courba aussi bas qu'il lui était possible avant que son équilibre ne soit menacé et Belle, perchée autant qu'elle le pouvait sur la pointe de ses pieds, vida du haut de son bras le contenu de la fiole dans la gueule du tyrannosaure. Elle se recula tandis qu'une épaisse fumée entourait le dinosaure, s'amenuisant progressivement afin de laisser à nouveau apparaître l'homme. La veste et le gilet de la tenue réglementaire de Mr Gold manquaient, ses vêtements semblaient avoir été remis à la hâte et il tituba très légèrement, le temps de se remettre d'un vertige dû à la métamorphose.

Belle le fixa, sans sourire cette fois :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avant que j'arrive Rumple ?  
\- Trois fois rien... Un peu d'amusement, lui répondit-il.

Sa seule réponse fût de voir son épouse croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, manifestement pas convaincue.

\- Avec cette forme, je me sentais... Comment dire... Bestial. Quand je l'ai vu, continua-t-il avec un geste de la main en direction du Capitaine Crochet, ça a été plus difficile de me contrôler.

Le pirate allait répliquer mais Emma fut plus rapide :

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvez comme excuse ?

Elle ne reçu d'autre réponse qu'un sourire et un haussement d'épaules. Elle devrait sans contenter, Mr. Gold n'avait aucune autre justification à lui donner.

\- Mais... comment vous êtes-vous transformer en star de Jurassic Park ? reprit alors Emma.  
\- Jurassique quoi ? rajouta Killian, sans que personne n'y prête attention.

Les époux Gold, visiblement gênés, se regardèrent, puis tournèrent leurs regards dans des directions opposées en prenant soin d'éviter de croiser celui d'Emma.

\- J'attends, insista le shérif.  
\- Je ne crois pas que ça vous concerne, Miss Swan, répondu Rumplestilsktin qui avait retrouvé toute sa prestance.  
\- Vous vous êtes transformer en dinosaure avant d'essayer de dévorer Killian alors bien sûr que si, ça me concer...  
\- Un banal accident de magie, rien de plus, coupa Belle. Nous devrions rentrer maintenant.

Belle saisit le bras de son mari et commença à s'éloigner mais Emma tenta de les retenir.

\- Un banal accident de magie ? BANAL ? elle criait presque à présent.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne se reproduira plus, répondit Belle en se retournant sans pour autant cesser d'avancer.

Emma se tourna, dépitée, vers son petit ami.

\- Faire cette potion n'a pas été trop difficile ? Demanda Rumplestilsktin à sa femme  
\- Si, un peu... Je n'étais pas du tout sûr que ça marcherait en réalité.

Il l'aida à passer par dessus un arbre à terre tandis qu'elle lui racontait avoir utiliser tout ce qui était tombé au sol dans la boutique plus tôt dans la soirée, ne sachant pas quoi réutiliser.

\- C'était risqué, ça aurait pu aggraver les choses, reprit-il tandis qu'ils arrivaient à leur voiture.  
\- Je sais mais te laisser comme ça était également très risqué, il fallait tenter quelque chose.

A présent assis dans la voiture, ils échangèrent un regard puis se mirent à rire quelques instants.

\- Emma ne va pas en rester là, il va falloir trouver une explication convaincante à lui fournir, reprit Belle dont le grand sourire dénotait avec le sérieux de ses propos. La vérité serait trop...  
\- Privée, reprit Rumple. Oui, on va y réfléchir. Et je crois qu'à l'avenir, par mesure de précaution il vaudrait mieux éviter de faire l'amour dans la boutique quand je travaille sur une potion.  
\- En effet. Et d'ailleurs... Tous ces problèmes nous ont interrompu, termina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

La voiture démarra, ils avaient mieux à faire que trouver une excuse à donner au shérif pour le moment.


End file.
